Acceptance:Students/Penelope Solberg
Name: Penelope Solberg Year/Age: Seventh / 17 Chosen House: Artemis Why you think the character should be in that house: Penelope has literally no interest in romantic or sexual relationships and wants to broadcast this in the most public way she can think of; she is also a vehement feminist, stubbornly defensive of her friends, and their privacy. Species: Witch, no exotic abilities. Blood Status: Pure-Blood. Appearance: Her FC is Josefine Frida Pettersen. Personality (more than a paragraph): : Penelope is possibly the most humble person you could ever meet, until you get on the wrong side of her, at which time she can demonstrate an anger worthy ''of the House of Ares - she's got a tendency to always put others' needs and problems above her own to her own detriment, she can grow to be very concerned about those closest to her. While this might seem to be more worthy of Demeter or Hestia, what with her tendency to be concerned about keeping her friends out of trouble, her tendency to throw herself in front of a bus to save them is quite atypical. : Honestly, she's not sure anyone believes her when she tries to take the blame for them - but it is at least worth a shot. One of the things she feels makes her stick out is her lack of need, or desire for any kind of relationship, sexual or otherwise - there are better things to maintain. If she feels she's being treated unfairly she will speak out about it and hold them to account, she's not one to swallow that kind of anger. : She's very vocal in favour of equality for all beings, more women in positions of power, and the complete eradication of blood supremacy. But she's not naive about it - she knows it's not a case of "everyone can magically get along all of a sudden". It's going to take a lot of hard work and she's prepared for that journey to take her wherever it may. By no means is Penelope adventure-shy, her parents were travellers, but she's prepared to do anything - she's ''motivated ''- to reach her final goal. She speaks well - to the point that some people wonder whether one day she will become a politician. '''History (more than two paragraphs):' ( if another house is chosen i'll alter this ) : Penelope Solberg is a half-Greek, half-Norwegian student at the Greek Institute for Advanced Magic. Her father was Frederik Solberg, a Norwegian ex-Auror who had attended Durmstrang, her mother was Andrea Myosotis, a worker in the Department for Magical Games and Sports at the Greek Ministry, and a Greek Institute alumna. The two met while Andrea took a gap year, searching for colder shores and chose Norway (purely for aesthetic reasons). Andrea was the sort of woman who wanted to constantly feel like she was on the edge of the earth, that's why she chose a job related to a thrilling wizarding sport. However, on her travels, she was caught up in one of wizarding Norway's few crimes - witnessing a murder. Frederik was assigned to the case and rescued the woman, and would continue to support her through the struggles of a court case. : Yes, this is one of those "and then they fell in love" stories where they have little explanation as to exactly why, or how, they did - because they don't ''know, ''it just happened all at once. Penelope herself is sceptical of this, but as she is the result of this fast-growing union she supposes she can't talk. They wed after two years together, the following year their firstborn Penelope was born. Andrea wanted to raise her child in Greece and Frederik supported that (despite the fact he felt he would melt in the heat). After all, at the end of the day Andrea had a large family, which clearly led to a family-centric life. It was diverse, and crazy, and loud, and for some time Frederik was withdrawn as he struggled to deal with the sudden abundance of warmth he had never been exposed to before. : He threw himself into the care of his child and tried to be the best dad he could possibly be. This is why Penelope is far closer to her father than her mother; while Andrea catered for countless other family and tried to make them happy, he looked after her. This inevitably led to arguments and a young Penelope was ''very ''confused. At seven it came to a head and the two fought - wands and all - and Penelope's first magical sign was a shield that protected her father. The union suddenly unhappy, having fallen 'out of love' seemingly as quickly as they had fallen in, ended in a divorce, and the respective court battle culminating in her returning to Norway with her father. : Penelope did her best to fit in, in Norway, she really did - but she didn't feel she could. It was so different, and strange, and not being surrounded by family was odd. Her paternal family was nice but nothing like the throng of her mother's relatives fussing over her, calmer, withdrawn. Frederik's job meant he wasn't as good at being the omnipresent father he always was, and this again threw her for a loop. At the end of her childhood she received letters from Durmstrang, and GIAM. Frederik wanted her to stay with him - he wasn't keen on her seeing her mother - but he knew the place was a little odd, a little dark, he had been there. So he reluctantly allowed her to go to GIAM. : For her first year's sorting she chose the House of Artemis. She was passionate about rights and equality, learnt from books when she was alone on history, and she unlike her classmates had no interest in boys, or girls, or anything like that. She didn't play sport either, although she surely would have been capable, wanting to focus on providing for her classmates. Penelope's been there for seven years now and she stayed in the House of Artemis for her second sorting. : Comments Category:Sorting Category:Sorted Category:Eurotrash Nerd's Stuff